A Time To Love
by Love4everalways
Summary: This is my first One Tree Hill Fan fiction. It is about Naley, Jeyton and Brucas going on a holiday. Bad summary better story. Please read and review. :)


**Summary-**

Nathan and Haley are Married. Brooke and Lucas are together. Jake and Peyton are together.

This is a happier season 2 (my version)

Keith and Karen, and Lydia and Jimmy are together.

Jake has full custody of Jenny and Nicki doesn't see her.

Lucas never cheated on Brooke with Peyton.

Nathan and Haley live with Deb at the Scott house

Peyton and Jake live together with jenny at Peyton's house. (Peyton's dad is away all the time on jobs)

Brooke lives in her apartment by herself.

Luke lives with Keith and Karen.

Chris Keller doesn't exist even though he hilarious.

Also no Anna and Felix.

**Chapter 1- Group Holiday**

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT" Haley yelled sounding pissed off.

"Coming Hales" he yelled back.

Nathan walked up the stairs to find a grumpy Haley sitting on the bed, arms crossed looking like she could kill someone.

"Hales what's wrong?" he said sitting down wrapping his arm around her shoulder, He was totally shocked when she jumped up and screamed,

"Brooke invited me, you, Lucas, Jake and Peyton to Log cabin in Byron City, have you ever heard of that place" she asked.

"No" he said.

Before he could even finish she started babbling.

"It is AMAZING Nathan it has some of the most beautiful views in America, it has spas, free wifi and 4 amazing bedrooms so one for each of us couples and a spare. Oh my god i need to go shopping. I need new bikinis."

"Haley babe calm down, we can go shopping this afternoon, what time we leaving tomorrow? And how long we staying there for?" Nathan asked wondering what had got into Haley.

"I am just so excited! We are all meeting up at Brooke's an leaving from there at 9, we staying there for a week!" she exclaimed.

"A week! How can we afford that? I mean this place sounds pretty expensive, and we hardly have any money Hales" he explained.

"Brooke's dad is paying for it all" she smiled.

"Ok well lets take you shopping later" he said.

"Why later? Can't we go now" Haley begged, with her big brown doey eyes which she knew Nathan couldn't say no too.

"Haley...Okay fine, lets go" he said giving in as she begged more. "God i am whipped" he mumbled to himself.

"Yay!" she screamed not even hearing what Nathan mumbled.

After walking around for 2 hours, Haley finally decided they could go home, much to Nathans satisfaction.

"Jake we are up this river cabin thing in Byron City, with Hales, Nate, Brooke and Luke" Peyton yelled out to Jake after getting off the phone to an excited Brooke, and Jake's parents.

"Ok sounds fun and expensive" Jake yelled back.

"Brooke's dad is paying for it all some sort of early birthday present of something" Peyton explained as Jake came sat next to her.

"Of course, oh and who going to look after Jenny?" Jake asked.

"Your parents i just got of the phone to them" she said.

"Luke, Luke, Luke" Brooke said.

"What pretty girl? Luke asked.

"I just got off the phone with Peyton, she and Jake are in, and i also spoke to Hales earlier and her and Nate are in as well" she spoke excitedly hugging Luke.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" she said.

"Yeah pretty girl, the best!" Luke said.

Next morning it was 9 o'clock and everyone was at Brooke's putting their stuff in her car.

"Ok that's it, let's go!" Luke said.

"Yay!" Brooke and Haley screamed.

"Who's driving?" Peyton asked, as Brooke and Haley got into the car

"I will for a couple of hours" Jake said as Nathan jumped into the car next to Haley and Luke in the back next to Brooke, so Peyton sat in the front.

During the 8 hour drive they all swapped drivers every couple of hours.

8 hours later they arrived at the cabin.

"Ok there are 4 rooms, all with queen beds, three have amazing views and ensuites so we will use them rooms" Brooke explained.

"They all settled into their rooms and then all sat in the lounge room thinking about what they could do.

"Well we could go down the lake for walk" Haley suggested.

"Boring" Brooke groaned.

"Well it's nearly 7 o'clock so let's have something to eat" Jake said.

"Perfect" Nathan said.

After dinner which consisted of bits and pieces of anything they could find. Luke and Brooke sat on the couch and watched a movie, while Nathan and Haley went and had a spa. And Jake and Peyton went to go call Jake's parents and check on Jenny.

Nathan and Haley just sat in the spa, enjoying each other's company when Nathan broke the silence.

"I love you Haley, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah i know baby, I love you too" Haley said

" Good cause there is something I want to talk to you about" he said.

"What babe? You can tell me anything" she said.

"I got told before the school holidays by Whitey that there is a big chance that I will get called up soon by Duke which means, I will leave to go there at the end of next semester. And you want to go to Stanford right, they are a long way apart so I have asked whitey to wait till I get an offer then to call Stanford and ask if I can go there, but if Stanford knock me back, the I have Duke to fall back on" he finished.

"Nathan, don't give up your dream school and your dream for me" Haley said rubbing Nathan's cheek softly with her thumb.

"Your my dream girl, so your part of my dream Hales and I not going to give up on us and our marriage" he said holding her hand.

"Are you sure babe?" she asked him.

"Yes honey, I love you more than words and actions can show" h said hugging her.

"I love you more than anything" she said giving him a passionate kiss pouring all her love into it

They sat in there for another half an hour or so before getting out and joining Brooke and Luke in the lounge to watch another movie. And not long after Peyton and Jake joined them as well.

As they all dozed off the girls mostly, he boys woke each other up and carried the girls upstairs to bed.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews below **


End file.
